Chaos: The Walking Dead Style
by Plain.Jane.Lewis
Summary: While watching their second favorite show the chaos group find themselves literally sucked into the show. Now they have to survive the walkers, help guide the group into making the correct choices, and also keep their hearts from breaking. (MerlexOC, DarylxOC, CarolxOC, and RickxOC) [Takes place during season 1]
1. Sudden Storms, Goodbye Chaos

AN: I only own Riley, Theo, Muse, and Jane. However, I think we all can agree that we would all love to own the Dixon brothers. Also, if you have read my profile. These four characters are who I plan to use often. They are normally witches/wizard with special powers, but in this, they are just normal adults who get stuck in The Walking Dead.

* * *

They like to call themselves the chaos group because where ever they go chaos tends to follow. Theodora Jensen (but she prefers Theo) was the hothead of the group. She was prone to violence and loved picking fights. Riley, her brother, was the closet brain as Theo liked to call him. He was extremely smart but he hides it. He tries hard to be smooth and charming, but his clumsiness always leads to him making a fool of himself. Muse is the calm, rational, artist of the group. She tends to bring balance within the group. Lastly is Jane. She is the shy bookworm of the group. She prefers to hide in the background.

This group has been friends for years and now thirty-nine they live in a small apartment complex next door to each other. Every Friday night they would come over to Theo's apartment to watch movies and tv show, recently The Walking Dead. It was one of their favorite shows and they have decided to binge watch the show tonight starting from the first season.

Riley sat in his favorite armchair by the tv, playing with the tv remote as he watched the screen. His sister was sprawled out on the couch with a huge bowl of chocolate chips in her arms. Jane was nestled in a pile of blankets between Theo's couch and the coffee table. Muse was sitting on the love seat with her feet beneath her.

They were currently watching the first episode of the first season. "You know, after watching season 3 I really hate what they did to Merle." Theo spoke up. "They could have prevented so much if they didn't abandon Merle."

"He almost beat T-Dog to death." Muse argues.

"Yeah, but he was high." Theo defended.

"He shouldn't have been doing that shit in the apocalypse, to begin with." Riley jumps in.

"He's right." Jane spoke up. "I mean, did he even think about Daryl in that moment?" She asks. "His brother was out hunting and he decided it'd be a good idea to risk his life and the life of the group to snort crystal or cocaine or whatever it was that he had on him." Jane snaps, surprising the group.

"Are you upset for Daryl or just upset?" Riley teases, causing Jane to shoot a glare his way.

"Okay, here's a real question. Who in the show do you want to bang most?" Theo asks, causing Jane's eyes to widen. "Oh, hush it." Theo says to Jane. "You're thirty-nine, you need to grow out of that innocent little shell of yours. Get laid! Lose your v-card." Jane's cheeks turn red.

"Leave her be Theo. Not everyone is ready to lose it the first chance they get." Riley defended the little redhead.

"She hasn't even got a chance. I'm trying to help her. She's too damn shy and innocent." Theo exclaims.

"I would totally bang Rick." All eyes fell to Muse, who grins over at them. "I mean, you wanted an answer, right?" Theo laughs, the tension fading away.

"What about Lori?"

"Fuck the bitch. There could have only been like a month difference between the coma and the walkers and we all know she was fucking Shane since they got the tents up." Muse growls out, causing Riley to chuckle.

"What about you, Ry? Who would you go for?" Jane asked in her usual soft-spoken voice. Riley gives her a smile before looking back at the tv.

"I hate Ed." He whispers as if afraid to speak too loud. "He almost broke that woman. You can tell that she once was carefree and beautiful just by the way she carries herself in the later seasons. She is only in her mid-fourties and yet…" Riley trails off. "And yet she looked as if she is so much older. Ed aged her, he damaged her, he almost broke her. He is the reason Sophia was so scared all the time. If she had me for a dad I would teach her how to protect herself and prevent what happened in season 2. If I had Carol I would never let her get away. She is such an amazing woman. She's so brave and strong to have endured so many years of abuse and hardship. I wish it was me that almost beat him to death, except if it was me who did it I wouldn't have stopped." They all looked at Riley, the mood in the room turning dark and cold. It normally was Theo. out of the twins, who was so violent and cold, but there were times when Riley should his darker side. There was three things they all could agree on.

_1\. Never hurt women and children._

_2\. Never turn your back on friends and family._

_3\. Don't sit down and take it, get back up and fight until your dying breath._

"I would protect them if I was there." He whispers.

"Riley-" Theo begins before a loud bang of thunderstruck. It was so loud that it shook the apartment. It was so sudden that none of them suspected it. They all jumped and just after the power went out and the sound of the rain pouring down could be heard. "Holy shit." Theo gasps as Riley pulls out his trusty lighter and clicked it on, allowing some light to shine.

"Where did that storm come from?" Muse asks.

"No clue, but we got to find some candles. Theo do you-"

"Why the fuck would I have candles Ry?" Theo demanded with a snap. She cursed like a sailor, a thing that always grated on Riley's nerves. He wasn't a prude or a saint, but there is a time and place for that kind of talk. There is no reason why she has to be so harsh with Riley, he was only trying to help and that only pissed him off more.

"Lose the fucken attitude, Theodora. I'm just trying to fucken help." Riley snaps back at his twin sister.

"Well stop trying to fucken help! It's not working."

"Oh, by all means, you go ahead and try!"

"Hey! Hey! This is not helping!" Muse shouts. "Jane is scared sick, we have no power, and I have to pee!" Theo can't help it. She bursts into laughter. Riley follows soon after. "Stop! Stop laughing at me!" Riley and Theo only laugh harder, the lighter going out, but neither caring.

"I'm sorry, but you're trying to be so serious and then…" Riley laughs.

"And then you ruin it by shouting you have to pee." Theo laughs, causing Jane to giggle, which only sends them further into laughter. Muse huffs before a grin come over her face.

"Yeah, well-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off as suddenly the windows were smashed by the wind, glass flying right at them, causing them to scream. One piece of glass hit it the tv, causing sparks to fly.

"We have to get out of here!" Muse shouts.

"Hurry!" Riley yells as they rush for the door as more glass smashes and goes flying in the room. Just before they can reach the door a sudden gust wind comes, causing them to go flying back towards the windows.

"Fuckkkkk!" Theo screams before she is blown out of the window.

"Theo!" Riley shouts as he grabs a hold of the armchair, which is no use for him as he too is sucked into the wind vortex along with his armchair.

"Riley!" Jane cries as she holds onto the counter and Muse clings to the cord of the tv, which comes unplug.

"No! No! No!" She screams as her nails dig into the floorboards as she is dragged across the floor by the strong wind.

"Muse! No!" Jane sobs as she is hit in the face with a book from the bookshelf, causing her to lose her grip and go falling back into the black void.

Chaos vanishes without a trace and as sudden as the storm came it ceased.


	2. Rough Landing

AN: I'm not completely content with the first chapter. I wasn't sure how to really start it, so let me know what you thought about it. I'm going to make this next chapter better. This is going to be just before Rick wakes up. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

The chaos group scream as they fall out of the wind storm and begin falling towards the group. "Riley!" Theo screams, gripping onto her brother's hand, squeezing it almost until it broke. Riley pulls his sister closer to him. Muse was screaming in fear, her entire body shaking as she watched the ground get closer to them. Jane had her eyes squeezed shut and was making quiet whimpering noises.

"We're going to die!" Muse screams. "We're falling to fast!"

"Riley!" Jane cries as she tries to keep her panic down in order to not go into a panic attack.

"It's going to be okay!" Riley yells. "Just close your eyes." They do as he is told and suddenly they hit the ground with an oof, but it hurt as much as being punched in the stomach. They got the wind knocked out of them, but none of their bones broke. It felt as if they fell from three feet up instead of fifty.

"Ow." Theo croaks as she opens her eyes to find them all sprawled across the dirt. "That hurt."

"You're telling me. You landed on me." Riley groans as he pushes his twin off him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're alive!" Muse cries as she stands up and does a victory dance. The others look up at her and freeze. All of their jaws are practically on the ground, while their eyes are almost popping out of their sockets. "What?" Muse asks as she saw their shocked glances.

"You're-you're hair." Theo stutters as she points to Muse's hair.

"What about it?"

"It's-it's blonde." Riley answers, causing Muse's eyes to widen. She pats her pockets before pulling out her compact and opens it. Sure enough her hair is blonde. Normally she had her short angled bob of hair a bright lavender color, but at the moment it was her natural platinum blonde. Her gray eyes still looked the same. They were silver in the light and like storm clouds out of the light, so Muse was glad to see those silver orbs. Her lightly tan skin looked paler, but that was just from the shock and dehydration.

Muse checked herself over before realizing that she was no longer in her pjs. Muse looks down and sees that she is in dark skinny jeans, which have the normal paint-splatter that is on all of Muse's clothes. She had on a black tank top and a red flannel tied around her waist. She also had on boots.

Muse looks at Riley to see he too have changed. He still had his straight black hair combed back, the hair cut just below his ears, and his russet brown eyes are still the same as always. He still is darkly tanned, but he is now dressed in a pair of boot cut dark washed jeans, his own pair of boots, and a t-shirt that was a bit tight fitting, causing his muscles to show more. Riley and Muse were the same height of 5'7". Muse had a willowy figure, while Riley was more thin and lanky, hiding how much muscles he truly had.

His twin sister looked like a female version of him, standing only at 5'3" with her black hair cut to her mid-back in layers and up in a ponytail. She was dressed in black cargo pants, a black wife beater, and her own boots. Jane had her wild red curls cut to her waist and pulled up into a bun letting her dark jade green eyes show against her pale freckled skin. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans like Muse, but instead of a tank top she had on a white v-neck t-shirt that was loose and had a small pocket on the breast pocket. She also had on boots.

"Guys? Where are we?" Jane suddenly asks, snapping Muse out of her observation. The group looks around to see that they were in the woods with some dusty road going uphill just in their sight.

"Defiantly not in New York." Riley says as he looks around before spotting a pile of bags. "Hey, look at these." He walks over and crouches down to look at the bags. There was a bag each with their names on them, while another bag sat beneath it all. "This one is yours." Riley says as he holds a black backpack to his sister. Theo took it as Riley handed another to Muse and then another to Jane.

"It has clothes in my size, some food, a bottle of water." Theo spoke up.

"Same here." Muse speaks up.

"This bag has two tents in their own bags, a bunch of bathroom essentials, a sleeping bag for all of us, and some other surivival gear like flashlights and the likes." Riley tells them as he rezips the black duffle bag.

"Survival gear?" Theo questions.

"Guys, look." Jane points out a pile of weapons. The group walks over to it and looks through it. There is a compound bow with a quiver filled with arrows.

"That's your's Jane. You know archery." Muse says as Jane picks up the quiver, putting the strap over her head and letting it rest on her right shoulder. Jane learned archery because she fell in love with Legolas as a kid and wanted to learn, she's pretty good at it too. She put her bow in the slot of the quiver, which she finds has pockets too that hold extra arrowheads and a kit for cleaning and repairing the bow.

"The handgun is totally mine." Theo says as she picks up the black handgun and turns the safety on before tucking it into her back waistline. She grew up with parents who were gun fanatics, so she knew how to use a gun, but handguns had always been her preferred weapon.

"There's a hunting knife for each of us." Riley says as he hands them out. They all clip it to their right hip. Muse grabbed the machete.

"I prefer the machete." She tells them as she grins. She positioned the holster to rest behind her knife, moving the knife closer to the front.

"That looks stupid, just move your knife to the left waist." Theo says as she unclips Muse's knife and moves it to the other side.

"You need a gun just in case." Riley says as he hands her another handgun. She tucks it in the back like Theo. Riley grabs the sniper and pulls the strap over his head, letting it rest on his back. He grabs his own pistol and does the same as the others.

"Here's a bag of sorted ammo." Jane says as she looks inside a bag.

"Why do we have all of this?" Muse asks as Riley's hands Jane a pistol.

"I'm not sure, but if we have it then we should take it." Riley tells them. "We obviously need it for something."

"Why do you think my hair is blonde again?" Muse asks as she grabs her bag. "I haven't had blonde hair since I was thirteen." They all put their backpacks on, Riley and Jane loosen their straps in order not to crush their weapons.

"Maybe to better fit in?" Theo shrugs.

"Fit in? Where even are we?" Jane asks as Riley picks up the duffle bag of ammo, while Theo grabs the duffle bag filled with their survival gear.

"Who knows. Let's just start walking and see if we can figure that out." Riley tells them as they do as they are told and walk out of the woods. As they walk out they saw two motorcycles waiting for them with a note on it.

"What the hell?" Theo questions as she grabs the note. "Dear Chaos group. Welcome to The Walking Dead. I have given you all the gear you will need. Use it well. Here are a couple of bikes for you to ride. They should get you where you need to go without issue. A top of this hill is the group outside of Atlanta. Tell them whatever you want, but just make sure they let you join their group. Rick hasn't woken up yet, but you need to become part of this group. If you truly wish to change things then make it happen. This is your only chance. If you feel you aren't up to the challenge then come to this exact spot tomorrow night and I will bring you home, but until then, try to find your place in the show. Your wish giver." Theo read before looking at the others. "Is this for real?" She asks.

"Let me see that." Riley says as he grabs the note.

"There's no way we are apart of the Walking Dead. There's no way. This has to be some stupid joke. They drugged us and brought to Atlanta just to try and convince us that this is real."

"But what about the weapons?" Muse asks. "Why give us weapons like this and all this gear?"

"To make it more realistic obviously." Theo defended.

"But if they plan on coming back for us why give us weapons and if they aren't coming back how is giving us weapons a good idea?" Muse asks. "You have the worst temper I know, while-" They were cut off as they heard a voice shot to them. They all turned to see none other than Glenn Rhee running up to them.

"Who are you?"

"Relax, we don't mean any harm." Riley says as he folds up the note and put it in his back pocket. "We're kind of lost. We've been driving for the last couple of days. We're low of food and water and trying to find a place to settle down for the night." Riley tells him, lying without even a stutter. The others stare at Glenn and Riley in shock. "I'm Riley Jensen." Riley says as he holds out his hand.

"Glenn Rhee."

"It's nice to meet you. We heard that Atlanta was safe, but I think we took a wrong turn." Riley says as he looks around.

"Atlanta fell." Glenn says, causing Riley to look at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it fell almost a month ago. It's filled with geeks now."

"Geeks?"

"The undead. Walkers. Whatever you want to call them. They're swarming the place." Riley sighs and glances at the girls.

"Great. Guess we'll have to forget the city girls." He tells them before looking at Glenn. "Hey, could you tell us where exactly we are on this map. If we want to find a place to rest for the night we'll defiantly need to know exactly where we are." He says as he pulled out the map he found in his back pocket and unfolded it so Glenn could look at it.

"You guys are right here." Glenn points out. "But…" He trails off and looks at the four of them. "If you guys need a place to stay… I have a camp up over this hill. We could let you guys stay for the night."

"Are you sure? I know how nervous people get with strangers." Riley says as he folds the map back up. "This new world kind of hinders our trust."

"No, Shane's a good guy," It takes all of their efforts to not laugh at that. They all know Shane is a terrible guy. "He's used to be a cop. He's been the one leading us and helping us survive. He won't mind you joining us."

"Are you sure?" Riley asks again. "I don't want to just slip in and make myself at home." He pauses for a second before lifting up his dufflebag. "We have ammo. We can share it with you guys in exchange for a place to stay for the night." Riley says, causing Glenn to look inside the bag.

"Wow, where did you find all this?"

"We looted a police station after all this started." Muse tells Glenn. "We're originally from New York and we've been traveling since all this begin."

"Oh, wow, that's pretty far." Glenn says, causing them to nod.

"I'm Muse Montgomery by the way." Muse smiles as she holds out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Glenn smiles as he shakes her head.

"I'm Theo Jensen, this guy's twin sister." Theo grins as she shook his hand next.

"Jane Lewis." Jane smiles shyly before shaking his hand.

"It's great to meet you all. It's going to be night soon. We should head for the camp, but don't worry, Shane will let you guys stay at least for the night and with this ammo he might even let you stay for good if you plan on sticking around."

"We're just trying to find somewhere safe." Jane whispers, causing Glenn to nod.

"I can understand that. It's not an easy world anymore. It's hard to find safety in this place." They all agree as they begin to walk their bikes up the hill with Glenn. The bikes allowed them to put a duffle bag on the back of each. "Nice bikes." Glenn says, causing Riley to smile.

"Thanks. We got them before all this started. I guess that's one way to get out of paying the mortgage on it for the next five years." Glenn chuckles as Riley says this.

"He's really good at lying." Theo whispers to Muse. "Normally it is you who rocks under stressful issues, but he is doing pretty good."

"I guess this means that we really are in the tv show." Jane whispers.

"Oh my god." The girls look at Theo. "That means Merle Dixon is at the camp. Oh…" She grins, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"I still can't believe you like Merle the most." Theo just gives a shark-like grin to Muse.

"Can we just talk about what is actually going on?" Jane asks as she slows down. The girls let Riley and Glenn go ahead of them, the two having an easy conversation as the girls talked quietly among themselves. "We are **in** The Walking Dead. We have Glenn Rhee literally right ahead of us. This is… This is fucken awesome." Theo and Muse stare at Jane in shock at her use of the f word.

"Wow, she…" Theo shakes her head as if to clear away her shock. "Okay, taken in the fact of what Jane is saying and getting over her swearing, I do agree that this is really cool."

"You're forgetting that we have walkers, you two. We could get killed. We could get sick. We could lose the ones we love." Muse stresses.

"We can't go home until tomorrow night." Jane says. "We can at least enjoy it until then."

"Enjoy it?! We are going to a camp with a psychopath." Muse hisses.

"We can handle Shane, Muse." Theo says. "Are we really going to go back?" Theo glances at both girls, who were looking at anything and everything that wasn't Theo. "Seriously? What do have at home? None of us have any friends or family outside of us. You, Muse, are a starving artist with debt up to your throat, drowning you. You, Jane, are working for a slimy jackass at the diner, who makes you vomit every time you come home and I am being literal. Riley is a stupid coffee boy for stuck up lawyers. Every day he comes home his self-esteem is in the toilet. We are all going nowhere and are totally depressed at home. Why do you want to go back? Back to the lives that are hell on earth for us? At least here we can protect the people we have come to love watching on the screen. I mean, you can't tell me you don't want to be friends with Glenn and help kill Shane." Muse's eyes move towards Riley, who has a big smile on his face as he talks to Glenn, the guy Riley has always loved. Glenn was the kind of guy that everyone wants for a brother.

"She's right." Jane whispers as she looks at Muse. "I don't want to go home. At least here I can shoot the person if they try to molest me and no one will even care. I don't want to go back."

"We don't belong here, Jane. This isn't our home."

"It can be." Theo says.

"Theo-"

"Just promise me this, Muse. If you don't like how tonight goes then we will go back no questions asked. Just promise me you'll try this." Muse sighs and runs a hand through her now blonde hair. "Plus, I think you're only really mad about your hair." Theo grins, causing Muse to huff. "It probably turned blonde because leaving it dyed would make it look like crap in about a month."

"I'm just not used to it." Muse shrugs.

"You girls okay back there?" Riley calls back as he looks at the two of them. The girls exchange a look before smiling at Riley.

"Yeah, Ry, we're good. Just talking." Theo says before she speeds up her walking and holds tighter to the bike handles as she and the rest of the girls walk up the hill. She wants this to work because what she has waiting for her at home was an abusive boyfriend, no job, and barely any money left in her savings account. She didn't have much to return home to. Whatever the rest of the girls decide Theo is staying.


End file.
